This is what I think about you!
by 4The Spade-Heart
Summary: Diamond Tiara is a jerk, we know that. Today, she gets a small lecture... Rated M for swearing. Not to be taken seriously.


**Written because of an ultimate boredom. Don't take this seriously.**

* * *

In a small town of Ponyville, an adolescent colt trotted down the street, muttering something to himself.

''This is it. Today I'm gonna get my cutie mark. I'll show those Cutie Mark Crusaders who gets it first. Nothing can stop me right now. Nothing!''

''Hey look! Another blank-flank!'' somepony said mockingly. The colt halted, gritting his teeth. He turned at the direction of the voice and saw the pony he hated more than anything else: Diamond Tiara. He had never spoke to her before, but after seeing how rude she always was for those she called ''blank-flanks'', he wanted nothing more than shove that overly-expensive tiara in her ass and twist it until she bled. And thent he would laugh and teabag her corpse.

Her cocky smile made his blood boil, but he decided to act more mature than her. Forming a stoic expression, he approached her slowly, stopping when he was face to face with her.

''I'm waiting for your apology,'' he said plainly. Diamond Tiara scoffed.

''I don't apologize blank-flanks. They're not worth it.''

''So you're a little racist then?''

He could see her eye twitching a bit. It was pretty satisfying sight.

''Do you know who you're talking to?'' She growled. The colt smirked.

''Oh believe me, I know. I'm talking to annoying little racist brat.''

Diamond Tiara gasped loudly.

''You don't call me that! My father will send guards after you, you'll see! You're nothing but a stupid blank-flank and not even worthy to talk to me. I'm better than you! I have money! Me me me me! You and your pathetic blank-flank friends are all nothing! You hear? NOTHING!''

The grey colt rolled his eyes, dropping his smirk. The filly huffed.

''What? Did you run out of words? Not big surprise from a blank fl-''

''Oh my Celestia, shut your mouth already, you racist cunt. Every time you speak, I can feel my brain cells committing suicide, one by one.''

Her face twisted into anger. Her words were covered in acid as she hissed back.

''Don't you dare to talk to me like that or-!''

_That's it. Screw maturity._

''Or what? You're gonna tell your daddy about me? Oh, I'm SO scared! You clearly don't have a slightest fucking clue how this world works! You insulted me, I insulted back! It was your fault in a first place!''

''I'm warning you, one more wor-''

''Shut the fuck up already! You know what I think about you? Let me tell you. You're an insolent little waste of pony anatomy, you piece of little fucking shit! Why don't you go die an the little hole that you were born in, huh? Your mother's vagina was so wide, after your father fucked her, that you became retarted because the inner parts your skull caved in! You were also born a lot earlier than you were supposed to because of your mother's wide vagina! And your mother's vagina was so wide because she's a fucking cheap street-whore who takes a dick in every whole in her body which is completely modified with a plastic surgery! Oh and I almost forgot, when your slut mother gave a birth to you, the doctor waiting for you had a heart attack because you were so ugly, and you fell head first on the floor, which damaged greatly your microscopic brains you were born with! Your pimp-father spent half of his assets to fix your Celestia-awful carcass and even more money to fix that hideous face of yours! And you're still so ugly that I want to puke whenever I see you!''

The colt stopped for a second to catch a breath. Diamond Tiara's eyes were watering as the colt continued his rant.

''Had enough, shit-for-brains? No, wait, even shit is smarter than you! You have absolutely nothing inside your head. It's full of air, and that's an insult for all the air in Equestria! Your stupidity is so astounding that it keeps you alive even if you don't have any brains! Maybe you should ask your father to buy you a brains when he's not boning hookers, which he's clearly doing all the time! He probably forces you to watch when he's being sucked off, so you'll learn how to do it properly! That's your future, a street-whore like your mother, who probably died in AIDS! There, that's what I think about you! Next time when you try to offend others, remember what I said, you fucking insolent, worthless, little, butthurt, retarted, piece of FUCKING SHIT! Go die! Seriously!''

The colt spat on trembling Diamond Tiara's feet. He ignored her teary eyes and quivering lips as he trotted past her, smiling triumphantly. Every single pony had stopped on their tracks, their mouths agape as they stared at either Diamond Tiara or the potty-mouthed colt. The filly broke out into loudest bawl in Ponyville's history and started running blindly to random destination.

''Daddyyyyyy! Mean colt knows our family secrets!''

The colt bursted out into hysterical laugh, not noticing how his flank was suddenly decorated with a cutie mark. It was white speech bubble with line of a few random marks that symbolized profanities.

#%$!

* * *

**What are you looking at? I hate Diamond Tiara, so this little unnecessary piece of text was pretty fun to write. Go on, hate it if you want to. I just wrote down what I would say to Diamond Tiara, aside kicking her to death.**

**Oh, and I came up with most of those insult by myself, not that it's an important thing. I borrowed a couple of them.**

**BTW, there's reference in this little pile of text. Kudos to that who finds it first. It's pretty crystal clear anyway...**


End file.
